Gotta Be Somebody
"Gotta Be Somebody" is the first official single released from Nickelback's sixth studio album, Dark Horse. Lyrics This time I wonder what it feels like To find the one in this life The one we all dream of But dreams just aren't enough So I'll be waiting for the real thing I'll know it by the feeling The moment when we're meeting Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen So I'll be holdin' my breath Right up to the end Until that moment when I find the one that I'll spend forever with 'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there. 'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares. Someone to love with my life in their hands. There's gotta be somebody for me like that. 'Cause nobody wants to go it on their own And everyone wants to know they're not alone. Somebody else that feels the same somewhere. There's gotta be somebody for me out there. Tonight, out on the street out in the moonlight And damn it this feels too right It's just like deja vu Me standin' here with you So I'll be holdin' my breath Could this be the end? Is it that moment when I find the one that I'll spend forever with? 'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there. 'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares. Someone to love with my life in their hands. There's gotta be somebody for me like that. 'Cause nobody wants to go it on their own And everyone wants to know they're not alone. Somebody else that feels the same somewhere. There's gotta be somebody for me out there. You can't give up When you're lookin' for a diamond in the rough Because you never know when it shows up Make sure you're holdin' on 'Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on 'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there. And everyone wants to feel like someone cares. Someone to love with my life in their hands. There's gotta be somebody for me. Oh, nobody wants to go it on their own And everyone wants to know they're not alone. Somebody else that feels the same somewhere. There's gotta be somebody for me out there. Nobody wants to be the last one there And everyone wants to feel like someone cares. Somebody else that feels the same somewhere. There's gotta be somebody for me out there Why It Sucks # Very generic instrumentals. # Corny lyrics. # Generic production. # The CGI for the music video is really bad. # Speaking of which, the music video doesn't have anything to do with the meaning of the song. # Bad mixing. The drums are louder than the guitar for no good reason. The Only Redeeming Quality # The vocals are fine. Category:Nickelback Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with bad production Category:Pop-rock songs Category:2000s Songs Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Nickelback's Downfall